facing struggles together
by shivika lover
Summary: Its on redux track about how shivika faced struggles and how they both will face struggles after Shivaay's bail. Shivika struggled a lot in these 5 years . Both are unknown to the struggles they faced and also the truth. Shivika had already confessed their love in my story. They were happy living couple but not married. I mean they were married but Shivaay forced her into this


Anika is dressing herself and after cleaning house. She was looking simple but beautiful as always with one little bindi on her forehead and mangalsutra on her neck which was symbol of their marriage. This mangalsutra always gave her courage to fight with difficulties, she feel his presence because of it .

"Khanna bhaiya please make everything look khidkitod because Shivaay is coming today", said Anika excitedly putting comb on table

She is so happy... Why not her husband is coming back after 5 long years . She waited for him from a long time m 5 years were most toughest for her because she was not with him through she held his things like watch, shirt and most importantly mangalsutra with her but still he was missing. She was the one who trusted him when every clue was against him because she knows him better.

"Yes Anika I know that and I had arranged everything already", said Khanna

He knows that how much his sister loves his boss . So he had already arranged everything because Shivaay liked perfection. Also Anika was on cloud 9 after hearing about his bail.

"Ok bhaiya I am leaving then", said Anika and left for jail . She can't wait not even for a second to meet him. Her happiness is beyond limit because she will see him after 5 years

Thinking to hug him tightly after meeting she entered police station

"Mr. Obroi had already left Mrs obroi", said one policeman

"O...ok", said Anika sadly while hiding her tears because she thought that he would be more excited than her to meet his love but no ... He escaped. She was feeling very hurt because he didn't waited for her . But she wanted to meet him.

She was running here and there to search him bad thoughts were coming in her mind again and again. Then she saw a church

"I think I should pray here first for his well being and our future", thought Anika with tears. She was crying because it's enough for her age can't live without him now.

She entered the church and saw one make figure. He was sitting like a statue. She recognised him and ran towards him.

She holded his faced in her hands

"Shivaay", she whispered.

She wanted to shout, she wanted to ask why he left without waiting for her. What was the truth but nothing came through her throat rather that a mere whisper because she was happy after meeting him

She left his face and hugged him tightly

"I missed you Shivaay", said Anika crying

Shivaay was already broken because his family didn't trusted him but this girl is with him and he knows that and he respects and love her a lot

"I missed you too", said Shivaay Hugging her back

Through he was broken from inside but he can't break her. He got to know through her tears that she cried today maybe because of him. When she said "she missed him" he replied "I miss you too" because he missed her a lot . Her talks , her cute antics, their fights , his teasing, her blushing face, just everything but now situation is different.

He didn't wanted to hug not because he don't love her but it's because he is in no mood but he can't hurt her so he hugged her back to give her strength. Little bit he knows that it will give him strength too

He had became emotionless now. He want to cry his heart out but tears are not coming. What he can do now when emotions are not coming. They remained in same position for sometime

"What the hell is this Shivaay . Why you left from there", said Anika angirly when she remembered that he left from jail without her

"Because I don't want to go there again Anika. It's enough now. I can't bear their hatered", said Shivaay coldly

Anika felt really bad that " am I not a part of his family??. Who I am then ", she thought. Tears started coming from her eyes but she composed herself and asked

"But for me you can right", said Anika hugging him by his shoulders just to hide her emotions because she can't fall weak surely not now

"No Anika I can't fight with them and I can't live in that haters. They are my family and when my family is not with me then what will I do there", said Shivaay

Now it was enough for her family family family... Just this is world for him . Those people who hate him is more important than her . She had waited for him from 5 year's in this hope that one day he will come and then they both will live happily but no... She is still outsider for him now she can't tolerate she wanted to ask him who is she now

"Yaa ho...w can I fo...forget th...at I a..m not yo..ur family. It's ok Shi..vaay live wh..erever you wa..nt to then . Kh...anna bhaiya will help y..ou Good Bye", said Anika in chocking voice while tears started flowing through her eyes continuously. She tried to stop them but was unable to . Her voice was telling that how much hurted she was now .

Wiping her tears Anika was going to leave when Shivaay held her hand tightly

How can he let her go like this when his life depends on her

"Please don't go Anika. I am breathing just for you. I am alive because of your trust otherwise I would have killed myself", said Shivaay . He tried his best to act normal like her sweet Singh Obroi but lack of emotions were there so he couldn't talk normally with her. He wanted to cry but tears are not coming

"Shh what are you saying", said Anika angirly while placing her finger on his lips

"Truth Anika. Everybody had left me already please don't leave me", said Shivaay holding her hand and kissed her fingers which were in his lips and pulled her beside him with other hand

"I won't", said Anika and puts her head on his shoulder feeling his presence after 5 years

"You are also part of my family Anika", said Shivaay trying to make her believe that she is his family because she can't think herself as an outsider.

"Then let's go home", said Anika pleadingly.

She holded his both and and pressed them lightly

"Please", said Anika after pause

"O...ok only for you", said Shivaay because her happiness matters most for him. He will face them too if she is with him

Tell me How's it.

Ok so I am waiting for your response ️️️


End file.
